


Dresses

by Angelcosmo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dresses, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, gluttony in dresses specifically, gluttony needs more love and ill be the one to write it all, lust is a good sister envy is no, sister? brother? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcosmo/pseuds/Angelcosmo
Summary: Lust comes home after another successful mission to a unexpected surprise.





	

_ Another day done and another human tricked _ , Lust thought to herself as she entered the underground sewers that led to her home.  _ Men are so easily manipulated at the hands of a beautiful woman.  _ She had just gotten back from one of her missions, which was to get information out of one of the higher ups in the military command. It was usually Envy’s job to handle military affairs, but some things just needed a woman’s touch. 

Walking through the sewers past the gatekeepers, Lust sighed inwardly. The condition of a sewer wasn’t something a lady like herself should have to live in. She didn’t need to be smelling of rats when she went to seduce people, did she? But she had no say in the matter anyway. Father had to be underneath central in order to make sure everything went as planned as the Promised Day drew near. 

Lust turned down a dark hallway away from the sewage, the lights above illuminating the corridor just barely enough for her to even see where she was going. This route had been the fastest to Father's room, and passed by everyone else's rooms as well. Sometimes Lust had wondered why they had even had their own rooms to begin with. All of Father's children, herself included, were rarely even at home, since they all had different jobs to do in order to have everything ready for the Promised Day. Although, she was grateful to have her own place to rest when she was home.

She continued her path down the hallway, relishing the only sound in the hall being the telltale click of her heels and a soft giggling.  _ Wait _ , Lust thought,  _ What _ ? Lust stopped in her tracks, focusing on any other noise that she could have heard. From behind a door down the hall, a series of quiet giggles leaked out into the passageway, confirming that Lust hadn't had just lost her mind from the stress of manipulating so many humans at one time.  _ Who was giggling like a schoolgirl instead of doing their work? _ Lust questioned in her head as she approached the room, opening the door to see all the fuss was about. To say she was surprised at what she saw was an understatement.

There in the middle of the room stood her second youngest brother, Gluttony, wearing a knee length flowy blue dress. He whirled around when he heard the door, wondering who was there. Envy was sitting on a plain bed on the other side of the room, staring up at Lust with a mix of excitement and fear;  _ Look at this fool _ , and  _ crap, I got caught slacking off _ . Lust simply stared at her younger brother in all his blue-dressed glory, utterly dumbfounded. Gluttony, on the other hand, lit up when he recognized the figure in the doorway as his elder sister. He ran forwards to her, grabbing her hands and swings them with his as he so often did when he greeted her.

"Lust, look! Envy bought me a pretty dress, just like your dresses!" He grinned up at her, practically vibrating with excitement. It was clear he was looking for praise, staring up at his older sister expectantly. Lust simply stared down at him, still in shock. Gluttony noticed her expression and visibly dropped, clearly not getting the reaction he had hoped for. "Do you not like it?" He asked, his voice almost a murmur. He tilted his head, sticking a finger in his mouth to suck on and staring at Lust with confusion and almost hurt in his eyes. 

"I, I just-" Lust stammered, awkwardly looking between Gluttony and Envy. "Why?" She directed at Envy, who had been hiding his smirk behind his hand.

"He wanted it," Envy replied simply. "And I get to see him in such a foolish human outfit, too," He couldn't help but break out into his incessant chuckling again.

"Am I not supposed to wear dresses?" Gluttony questioned, bringing Lust's attention back on the smaller homunculus. "Envy wears skirts, so I thought this would be okay," He stared down at his feet, twiddling his fingers, clearly saddened at Lust's reaction to everything. He turned and walked back besides the bed, flopping down on the floor and holding himself in his arms. "Sorry if I made you mad..."

After Lust had had enough time to take in the situation and took a deep breath, she walked over to her younger brother and kneeled down in front of him. Envy watched from atop the bed, bemused. Gluttony looked up from his feet to get a good look at Lust's solemn face.

"I'm sorry Gluttony, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Gluttony's eyes widened at that, not expecting to get an apology. Most of his siblings would just walk all over him without a thought in their minds to say sorry. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't like it," She continued. "I just didn't expect to see you in something different." Gluttony perked up, smiling lightly and taking one of Lust's gloved hands into his own once again. 

"You're not mad at me?" He tilted his head, staring at her.

"Of course not,"

"You like it?"

"It's very pretty,"

"Can I get more?" This threw Lust off a bit. She hadn't expected Gluttony to even want a different outfit, let alone more. Envy stared at them with piqued interest, continuing to eavesdrop on his siblings’ conversation.

After a moment's hesitation, Lust replied, "Of course you can," and smiled down at her younger brother. She was the closest to Gluttony, having been the only one willing to take care of him. At first it was only necessity, but she soon grew as fond of him as he was of her, and if buying him dresses or whatever else made him happy, then she'd do it. Gluttony grinned and pulled her close, squeezing her waist in a tight hug. Lust simply looked down at him and smiled contently, patting his bald head.

"So, I get to see Gluttony in even more ridiculous dresses?" Envy grinned almost maliciously at the thought of having something to manipulate his brother with. Of course, Gluttony didn't care about Envy's opinion in the slightest. Lust rolled her eyes, waiting until Gluttony was done hugging her to stand up. 

"Oh, by the way, Envy..." Lust began, turning slowly to face her other sibling. a dark grin slowly started spreading on her face. "Shouldn’t you have been infiltrating the military for father?”

_ Ah, crud. _ Envy gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Gluttony and I love his character. I'll probably write more one shots and make a series of them because the lack of gluttony-centric fics despite how old this fandom is is kinda sad. Even tho this follows Lust it's still focused on the little bean man, ykno  
> If you have any good ideas for future gluttony things or just fma in general cus i love it all don't be afraid to leave a comment! <3


End file.
